Dragon Egg Incubation
Dragon Eggs Dragon Eggs are items that can be used to obtain a specific dragon with a player-specified bonus stat. If properly cared for, dragons hatched from eggs can have a bonus stat higher than the normal wild-captured maximum bonus. Certain dragons can only be obtained through eggs, be it because that’s their intended method of capture or their natural spawn zone was closed. There are currently five kinds of Dragon Eggs: Green – Contains common dragons, such as Verdant Predator or Savage Wolfwing dragons (“green rarity”). Blue – Contains uncommon dragons, such as Brimstone or Vextide (“blue rarity”). These eggs often contain green rarity dragons as well. Purple – Contains rare dragons, such as Jade Soul or Lunar Frost (“purple rarity”). These eggs can contain blue rarity and green rarity dragons in addition. (Note that eggs obtained via the Unhatched Dragon Egg Liquid will be Purple rarity.) Pure – Contains very rare dragons, such as Nadricura’s Offspring or Vesper. These eggs sometimes have purple egg rarity dragons in them, but they’re re-categorized as blue rarity. Pure eggs usually do not have green-rarity dragons. Marketplace – Marketplace eggs contain Marketplace dragons, such as Emerald Fortune, and are obtained via purchase in the Marketplace. They are not found in the wild. Obtaining an Egg There are several methods to obtain Dragon Eggs: *Fly around various zones and look for unhatched eggs on the ground. They’re large and have a “lootable item” glow. (This glow is hidden by turning secondary effects off with CTRL-C, keep this in mind.) Activate the egg to pick it up. Eggs found in the wild won’t always give you a full egg, but they’ll always give you Dragon Spirit Essence, which can be used for another egg-obtaining method. **Eggs glow depending on their rarity. Green eggs glow green, blue eggs glow blue, purple eggs glow purple, pure eggs glow orange. *Completing a dungeon on hard difficulty has a chance to drop a Pure-rarity egg. *Participating in the Hold the Fort Sky Island Public Event if your alliance controls the island has a small chance to give a participant that island dragon’s Pure egg (Snowdrift would give Skandarn egg for example). *Sky Island dragon eggs contain one purple-rarity dragon and two blue-rarity dragons. *Doing Treasure Hunts and unlocking Encrypted Treasure Chests have small chances to drop a Pure dragon egg with Nessus, Bloodred Coral, or Guardian of Lundahl. **These eggs can also be obtained via two questlines in late Thadrea. *Participating in the Crystal War event in Thadrea has a chance to give either an Otherworldly Unhatched Dragon Egg or an Advanced Otherworldly Unhatched Dragon Egg (blue and purple rarity eggs, respectively). *Collect a number of Dragon Spirit Essence (multiples of 20) and speak to a lair manager about exchanging an unhatched dragon egg. Select the rarity you want to exchange, how many, and select an egg from the list given. Each egg has a different selection of dragons inside. **Trading 80 Pure essence at a Remnant Moon Traveling Merchant will give you a Royal Thorn egg. **Trading 80 Pure essence at a Lair Manager will get you a Road Quest dragon egg (Night Mist, Dayspring, Jadeite, Vesper). *Buy the eggs from the Auction House. Eggs are limited on here for what you may be looking for as they are dependent on people selling them. *Buy the eggs from individuals selling them in zone / world shouts. Best to negotiate prices as most people are willing to come down a bit on their price. Dragon Egg Restoration Liquids Dragon Egg Restoration Liquids are able to transform an existing dragon you own into an egg for the purpose of obtaining better stats, or transferring the egg between characters on the same account (in the instance you obtain a non-accountwide dragon and wish to have it on another character, for example). These eggs default to Soulbound and cannot currently be unbound. Unhatched Dragon Egg Restoration Liquids are used to transform dragons into Unhatched Eggs. These eggs you can hold and have people care for, or place in incubators. These eggs are Purple rarity, have a default of 7 days of incubation time, and will only contain the dragon you used the elixir on – no extras. Dragon Egg Restoration Liquids are used to transform a dragon into an egg – these eggs cannot be held or incubated; rather, they can be right-clicked to instantly give the dragon to the character, with randomly rolled stats. Turning a dragon into an egg will reset its skills, stats, level, and attributes. It will, essentially, give you a brand new dragon. If your dragon comes with exclusive skills, and you do not wish to lose them, it is advised that you do not put it into an Unhatched egg. In addition, it currently appears that some dragons, such as the Runewake Dragon, cannot be turned into Unhatched eggs. The transformation will fail. Some examples can be found here. REGARDING THE OTHER LIQUID: The “Dragon Egg Restoration Liquid” does NOT turn the dragon into an Unhatched egg, it turns it into a right-click egg that randomly rolls the stats. It does not guarantee maximum stats. It is simply a reroller at the mercy of RNG. Please be careful! Dragon Spirit Essence Dragon Spirit Essence is much more common than full unhatched dragon eggs and can be acquired in a variety of ways. There are 4 kinds of Dragon Spirit Essence: Greenshade, Bluerhyme, Purpleglow, and Pure. *Gathering unhatched eggs in the wild *Gathering crystals during Sky Island Public Events *Completing a dungeon on Hard difficulty *Caring for other players’ eggs (via caring for a held egg or dancing for house eggs) *Completing road quests Exchanging Essence for Eggs Mysterious Dragon Spirit’s Breath can be obtained in similar fashion to Dragon Spirit Essence. This material is used to convert Dragon Spirit Essence to a higher rarity – green to blue, for example. *Converting green to blue takes 20 Greenshade Dragon Spirit Essence and 1 Mysterious Dragon Spirit’s Breath. *Converting blue to purple takes 20 Bluerhyme Dragon Spirit Essence and 2 Mysterious Dragon Spirit’s Breath. *Converting purple to pure takes 20 Purpleglow Dragon Spirit Essence and 3 Mysterious Dragon Spirit’s Breath. To exchange the Dragon Spirit Essence you’ve collected for a Dragon Egg, speak to the Lair Manager. From there, select Egg Incubation, then Exchange an Unhatched Dragon Egg. Select the rarity egg you would like, then select the amount of essence you wish to trade in (20, 40, 60, or 80). You’ll be given a selection of eggs to choose from. For a more complete list of what dragons come from which eggs, please see Dragon Eggs. Hatching an Egg There are two main methods to hatch dragon eggs – placing the eggs in a Green Reflection Dragon Egg Incubator furniture item in a player home / apartment or placing the egg in the dragon lair’s incubation service. While both have different methods to care for the eggs, initiating and finishing the incubation process is the same for both methods. To begin incubation, open the incubation interface (activate the incubator or go to the lair manager and open that menu), drag the egg into the slot, then hit Start Incubation. A menu will pop up for you to choose the dragon’s bonus stat (main ability). Select that, confirm, and incubation will begin. At this time, you may remove dragons using removers, add powder to increase the chances of getting a certain rarity dragon, care for the egg yourself, or destroy the egg. As the dragon egg progresses through incubation, cracks will appear on the egg. When the egg is finished or near finished incubating, two sparkly eyes will appear on the front of the egg. When incubation is finished, open the interface and click Finish Incubation. Your Dragon Stable menu will open to display the newly hatched dragon, which will occupy the first available stable slot. Green rarity dragons hatch at level 11. Blue rarity dragons hatch at level 21. Purple rarity dragons hatch at level 31. The Stat Bar The more care an egg receives in incubation, the better stats the dragon will hatch with. To see what “tier” the dragon is currently at, open the incubation interface and click on the second tab towards the middle. The blue bar will fill slowly over time, but will only max out if the egg is properly cared for. Each “pip” on the bar denotes a stat tier, as shown by the numbers above the bar. Removing a Dragon Removing a dragon from a dragon egg removes the possibility of that specific dragon hatching from that particular egg. For example, if you had an egg with only Cobalt Lightning and Primal Star and you removed Cobalt, there will be no chance of obtaining Cobalt when that egg hatches, only Primal. To remove the dragons, you use the green, blue and purple rarity removers. They are the image of a small chisel. You must acquire a remover via dancing or caring for eggs (or as a rare drop from picking up wild eggs). Open the incubation interface, click on the Enable Remove Dragon Function. (this looks likes a small shovel), then click the dragon you wish to remove.This will open up a new window that asks you to select a remover. Select the remover you wish to use on that dragon, confirm, and the dragon will be removed. You cannot remove every dragon of one rarity; there needs to be at least one left. (e.g. if you have 3 blue rarity dragons and 2 purple rarity dragons, you can remove at most 2 blue rarity and 1 purple rarity.) Removing a dragon extends the amount of time it will take the egg to finish incubating. This can be used as a utility to extend time if the egg’s stat bar is not maxed out and the egg is close to hatching. Increasing Percentage The likelihood that a specific rarity will hatch from a specific egg (shown at the bottom of the incubation interface) can be raised through the use of Dragon Spirit Powder. Using various powders to increase the success chance of the specific rarity of dragon you want is a big part of incubation. You need to utilize the 5 types of powders (there are a couple more in the marketplace, NA only has one currently), to increase or decrease the chance of rarity for dragons. The different Dragon Spirit Powders can be obtained through caring for other players’ eggs. The various powders are: Inferior, refined, purified, and ancient (this one costs SC from the market). The powders do exactly as they state. To use this powder, open the incubation interface, click the pile of powder to the left of the Care button, select the powder you wish to use, then confirm. If the increase was successful, a message will show and the percentages will adjust accordingly. If it was not successful, you may need to use a different powder (rarity chance cannot be below 0%). Instant Hatch It’s possible to use Daybreak Cash (or the appropriate item) to instantly hatch a Dragon Egg. The egg will hatch with the current stat level (NEED CONFIRMATION). Destroying an Egg If you need to free up an incubator or lair incubation slot quickly, you can destroy the dragon egg in it. Click the hammer icon on the incubation interface and confirm your choice. The egg will be destroyed and the incubator will be freed for use. Incubators The crafting recipe for house incubators can be found at any Sky Island’s Apartment complex, sold by the Furniture Merchant for 10,000 gold. You will need at least Carpentry Level 30 to craft a Green Reflection Dragon Egg Incubator. The recipe has unlimited uses. *40 Beast Tears Grass Bundle *20 Shellac Wood Strip *100 Napolite Residue The incubator can be added to your apartment/house’s furniture bank and placed like any other piece of furniture. It is quite large, so make sure you have enough room. These incubators can easily crowd smaller apartments. Once the incubator is placed, activate it by pressing F or clicking it to open the egg incubation menu. From there, it’s identical to the Dragon Lair’s incubation menu. Be careful repositioning an incubator with an egg in it – it will try to position itself on the egg, which can be hilarious to watch but very difficult to control. Moreover, be very careful taking the incubator back into your apartment’s furniture storage if it has an egg in it – the egg might be lost in the process. Caring for Others’ Eggs Players with eggs in the Lair Manager incubation service tend to congregate in Artecia in the “Egg Circle”. Players here care for other players’ eggs and idle while they work or sleep to gather cares on their own held eggs. To hold a dragon egg, speak to the Lair Manager and select the hold dragon egg option. This will give you the egg currently in your Lair Incubator to hold. To dismiss, right-click the buff. If the egg circle is above the lair manager, you may speak to the dragon lair transportation manager and ask to be teleported up. You will still be holding your egg. To care for someone’s egg that’s being held, right-click on the person or left-click on their name in chat and click View the Dragon Egg. Click the “Care” button in the middle. You’ll receive an item for caring for the egg. Note: There is a range limit for being able to view a dragon egg. As such, world or zone chatting to ask for egg cares will not work unless the person is nearby. Stick to local chat for best results. Players can more passively hatch their eggs by crafting or buying an egg incubator and placing it in their apartment or house plot. They can then place eggs in the incubators, add friends to their roommates list, and the friends can come and care or group care (dance) for the eggs. Players will receive an item from every active (unfinished) egg they care for. An player can only care once per egg per day with a 1,000 egg care limit per day. Your relationship with the player caring for your egg can affect how much that care does for your egg – how much time is taken off when they care, and how much their care adds to your dragon’s stat bar. (We are still gathering specific data on this, especially the amount of time lowered per care. Let us know if you have any data on this!) From most to least effective: *Cared by you – dancing at your own home, or caring for your own egg in incubation *“Kindred Soul” friendship level & Roommates *“Supporter” friendship level *“Ally” friendship level *“Friend” friendship level *“Acquaintance” friendship level *Non-friends *Not cared Relationship caring information retrieved from the Dragon’s Prophet Europe forums. Please click here to view the full thread. For more information about friendship levels in general, please view Friendship & Friends List. Dragon Egg Caring Drops The following items can be obtained by caring for other player's eggs: *Seal-Breaking Scale Powder *Dragon Provisions Trivia *When the egg system first came out the eggs lacked the glow around themselves similar to when secondary effects are turned off. *For the first couple weeks of the egg system being implemented eggs would only re-spawn for a short time frame directly after the maintenance with most not even re-spawning at all. *Korhala's eggs are much slower to re-spawn than other maps and tend to be rare to find. Sources *Top guide created by and credited to Blau and Oric from https://www.dragonsprophetlibrary.com/dpna_guides/dragon-eggs/ Gallery Ss (2014-10-02 at 05.30.54).png|A green glowing egg. Ss (2014-10-02 at 05.32.08).png|A blue glowing egg. Ss (2014-10-02 at 07.33.17).png|A purple glowing egg. Ss (2014-10-02 at 05.38.14).png|An orange glowing blue egg. Category:User Guides